1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a resistance switching material element, a device including one or more resistance switching material elements, manufacturing methods thereof, and/or a method of operating a device employing a resistance switching material element.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an element that uses resistance switching properties integrated in the form of an element including a crossbar structure is used as a memory device, data may be inaccurately read or written due to interference signals generated from adjacent memory cells. This is because a partial electric signal may be applied to an adjacent memory cell when reading data from or writing data to a cell in the crossbar structure. To address this matter, a selector, such as a switch or a rectifier diode, may be connected to each memory cell in order to reduce (and/or stop) the partial electric signal, but the structure becomes complicated.
In order to connect a selector and an element that uses resistance switching properties, an element having the properties of a selector may be manufactured and then the element may be connected to a resistance switching element. However, the number of processes and the costs of materials of the selector may increase. Also, the structure of a general selector may have a structure of at least three layers of metal/non-metal/metal. As a result, an overall thickness of an element may increase if the element includes a general selector. Thus, it may be undesirable to use for a general selector in an element that has a thickness limit.